Mother
"Mother" is an American sailor and Navy SEAL in Medal of Honor (2010). He is the team leader of AFO Team Neptune and Task Force Mako until his honorable discharge, though he was later assigned to Task Force Blackbird. He shows great compassion for his fellow squadmates. Mother is a central character in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Biography Mother, alongside AFO Operator Preacher, drives into the town of Gardez to find the former Taliban informant Tariq with AFO Neptune, but after Chechen militants ambush Neptune's convoy, Mother and Preacher are forced to fight on foot through the town to link up with fellow operators Voodoo and Rabbit. While making their way through the town they are engaged several times while clearing buildings. After linking up with the other element of their fireteam they continue on foot to Tariq's location. Intense street fighting rolls through the town as Neptune moves through the narrow streets. Neptune locates the target building at the back of an open courtyard and, after a brief skirmish, enter the structure. Believing Tariq to be in a room on the second floor, Neptune breaches the room. Mother checks the body of a man found beaten and bound to a chair. As Mother conducts the search a ringing mobile telephone is heard. Mother kicks the body and chair onto the balcony where it immediately explodes, showering debris on the four soldiers. The squad moves out and clears a fort held by the Chechens, locating Tariq in a motor garage. After a dynamic entry and room cleaning, the team secures the package and extracts via a commandeered truck. Neptune rendezvous with AFO Wolfpack to hand over Tariq, who has vital information on Taliban positions but then move out to take part in an operation in seizing the airfield at Bagram. Inserting into the Shah-i-kot Mountains, Neptune's task was to push forward to reach Observation Point Dorothy. But, as the AC-130 Reaper 31 arrives on scene, the team went to clear out caves and Taliban AAA positions in the mountains. Come afternoon, the team is forced out of OP Dorothy and down the mountain. An MH-47 is called in to provide extraction. The team carries on down the hill, with Mother and Rabbit taking up positions in the Chinook, and Preacher and Voodoo holding their ground as the Chinook landed. However, as the pair fall back towards the Chinook, RPG fire and high turbulence forces the helicopter away from the mountain, with Rabbit and Mother providing suppressive fire for Voodoo and Preacher. In a desperate attempt to rescue the two, Mother and Rabbit reinsert into the mountains in order to find them, fighting off dozens of soldiers in the process and are eventually captured themselves. Mother jumps out of the helicopter and engages several enemy combatants, helping to lead Rabbit along to find his M4. Executing the several Taliban that have found it, and proceeding to the enemy camp. Rabbit and Mother jump off a cliff after being overrun. They are then captured by the Taliban and tortured. Shortly after, Rangers are deployed to rescue the entirety of AFO Neptune. The group eventually finds Rabbit and Mother in the middle of Al-Qaeda-held caves and bring them down the mountain to wait for their CASEVAC chopper. However, the helicopter arrives on scene too late and Rabbit succumbs to his wounds. Task Force Mako Black market sabotage Mother, Preacher, and Voodoo, are deployed into Karachi, Pakistan to sabotage a black market arms deal. After inserting into the target area by underwater submersion. They successfully plant a charge on the truck that they intend to destroy; however, unbeknownst to them, it is filled with PETN. When they detonate the charge, the resulting explosion nearly destroys the shipping docks and sinks a cargo ship, forcing the operatives to flee. They are later debriefed by Dusty, who is now their handler. Mother and Preacher return to the site of the botched sabotage in an attempt to investigate and determine who was purchasing the shipment of PETN. The SEALs determine that the shipment was due for the Philippines after a long car chase and intelligence gathered from the cellphone Preacher acquired on site, the field team quickly follow the lead to Isabela City, which is being ravaged by a hurricane. In the midst of the hurricane, a terrorist organization known as ASG has seized multiple hostages, diverting the SEALs from their mission. The SEALS of Task Force Mako, Mother and Preacher, sneak into the city unnoticed. They set up a sniping observation post on top of a hotel where the SEALs liaise with the local government and naval special operations forces of the Filipino military. During observation the SEAL team make visual contact of a High Value Target named Marwan al-Kalifa. Mother asks for clearance to engage the HVT but is denied by General Barrera who is in charge of the special operation being conducted. Instead the General orders his special forces sniper Tiger 12 to take the shot who does and hits Kalifa in the shoulder injuring him but failing to eliminate the target. After this the SEALS fight their way through the city to the capitol building and ultimately manage to free the hostages, discovering links between ASG, the PETN, and a man known as the "Cleric." However, while freeing the hostages, they anger the local government by defying orders. Mother and Preacher have pending honorable discharges from the Navy due to their insubordination. During this time Mother still kept in contact with Dusty, knowing that one day they would be needed to take down The Cleric. A few weeks later Mother goes to Madrid, Spain to visit Preacher who had been in a coma after surviving a train bombing. When Preacher regains consciousness, he finds Mother in his room, who reveals that multiple bombing attacks occurred throughout Europe. Mother also tells Preacher that he is forming a small covert unit in conjunction with the CIA called Task Force Blackbird and that he needed Preacher's assistance. Though initially Preacher was hesitant to return to active field duty, Preacher's wife Lena helped encourage him to return. Assigned to Task Force Blackbird, and with the aid of undercover CIA operative Ajab, they travel to Darra Adamkhel, Pakistan to investigate Pakistani ties to ASG and the PETN. They chase down and locate an arms dealer in the country as well as uncover a terrorist training facility in Yemen, which Task Force Mako is assigned to raid, in addition to the name of a Saudi Arabian banker, Hassan. Stump and Voodoo discover a training facility housing large amounts of PETN. Voodoo discovers that only half of the PETN was stored. Dusty then assigns TF Blackbird to abduct and interrogate Hassan in Dubai. Mother and Preacher take him captive, but are forced into a high speed chase by his security, led by an ASG operator named Sad Al Din. Capture Though they are successful in uploading the contents of Hassan's laptop to Dusty, they are run off the road and taken captive by ASG forces. However, Dusty is able to determine from the contents of the hard drive that the PETN came from Sarajevo, where a weapons dealer Dusty used to work with was selling it. TF Mako links up with the Polish GROM and take down the arms dealer. After finding evidence from the arms dealer, Dusty sends TF Mako to assault one of two cargo ships used to transport the PETN, the other being impounded by NATO forces in Croatia. Death After the car wreck, Mother and Preacher are taken to an enemy ship. After a brief interrogation where neither of them reveal any of their mission, Mother is shot in the back of the head by Sad Al Din and killed across a table from Preacher. His last words, after being asked who is calling the phone, are: "Your mother", refusing to betray his friends. Mother's funeral service is shown at the end of the game. Preacher with his family, Mother's wife, Dusty, and several other military personnel, presumably the people he worked with, also appear at the funeral including Voodoo, Stump, and Tick. Personality Mother takes the leadership qualities of many: bravery, honor, courage, and responsibility to lead his men into battle. In Medal of Honor, his personality is brash, harsh, and considerably cold. After saving Rabbit from a Taliban soldier, he replies with "I just saved your ass" harshly, suggesting he doesn't tolerate mistakes. He's known for his dislike of Preacher's hip-hop music, even saying he would shoot him first, he doesn't mourn over Rabbit's death with Preacher, seeing at the war wasn't over. Along with Voodoo and Corporal Hernandez, he swears constantly on the battlefield. From his callsign, he cares for his teammates deeply, and with reminding the objective at hand, he gets the nickname "Mom" from Voodoo and Preacher for his nagging. With his deep care for his men, this has a negative consequence for disobeying his Commanding Officers and insubordination. The first example is trying to save Voodoo and Preacher off the mountains, this leads him and Rabbit to be captured and tortured (resulting in Rabbit's death). In the Philippines, Mother risked being discharged to save the hostages taken by Khalifa. Mother also is strong willed, being tortured and never giving in to The Taliban or Sad Al Din after being captured in Dubai. In his personal life, he was Preacher's closes friend and Lena, he was married and had a unnamed son who was mentioned. In skill, he was a trained Tier 1 Operator. His two strongest skills are in Leadership and Stealth. His examples are telling Rabbit to stay silent in surviving the separation after they dismount from the helicopter in Rescue the Rescuers, and Mother replying, "So much for silent, go loud!" Mother also has a sense of humor, showing more in Warfighter in Hello and Dubai and before his death, telling Preacher "We need to stop meeting like this". Apperance Behind the Scenes Quotes Appearances Gallery motherassault.jpg|"Mother" in full combat gear motherindig.jpg|"Mother" in afghan garments. Mother-torture.jpg|Tortured Mother trying to wake up the dying Rabbit Vlcsnap-2011-01-09-19h00m13s255.png|Mother's real life double in the Catalyst trailer MOH_screen-08.jpg|Mother securing Bagram airfield, mother 2.JPG|Again in Warfighter. Mother-ingame.jpg Capture.JPG|Mother seen through Deuce's scope in Friends from Afar. Безымянный.jpg|Mother & Preacher Trivia *Voodoo and Preacher sarcastically call him "Mom." This could be the origin of his callsign as he is constantly reminding the team of their objectives like a nagging mother. *Mother seems to have a dislike for hip-hop music. He jokingly tells Voodoo that because of his hip-hop, Preacher might be the first person he shoots. *Mother, Voodoo and Cpl. Hernandez swear the most in Medal of Honor (2010) compared to the other characters. *Mother seems to take a lot of risks in the game. In one mission he and Rabbit had a choice to jump off a mountain or get killed remarking "Bullets or broken bones? Bones heal." He was also willing to put his own life at risk to retrieve Voodoo and Preacher from enemy territory after being forced to leave them behind. *Mother seems to care very deeply for his teammates, even willing to go into enemy territory (without any support), disobeying his orders to return to base, and taking the risk to rescue Voodoo and Preacher from the enemy knowing that it was possible for the two to be dead. This strong love for his men could be where his nickname originated. *Mother is one of the three Tier 1 operators featured in The Catalyst trailer. He rode in the back, with Dusty in the passenger seat and an unknown Tier 1 operator driving the car. The unknown Tier 1 operator was played by the game's executive producer, Greg Goodrich. *Mother could be based on DEVGRU Senior Chief Petty Officer Britt Slabinski (nicknamed "Slab"). He was the team leader of Mako 30 (which included Petty Officer Neil Roberts) during Operation Anaconda. When Roberts was thrown from the chopper when it came under fire, Slab immediately wanted to return to the peak of Takur Ghar to rescue Roberts (which they did after an hour or so, but by that time Roberts had been captured and executed). SCPO Slabinski earned a Silver Star for his actions during the battle. *In Neptune's Net, if the player (Rabbit) chooses to expose himself and Mother to the enemy, Mother may make a remark after an intended firefight that if the two kept exposing themselves, Preacher and Voodoo would end up saving them, rather than the other way around. This is ironic, as Preacher and Voodoo, along with Patterson and Adams, actually do end up saving Rabbit and Mother in Rescuing the Rescuers. *It could also have originated from Matthew Reilly's Shane Schofield series of books, where Mother is the call sign of a female Marine, being short for "Motherfucker". *Mother is probably an officer, since in Neptune's Net he ordered Prowler 01 to fly back to Takur Ghar. Helicopter pilots are usually warrant officers and officers, so Mother couldn't have ordered them as a NCO. *He is the only returning character in Warfighter to eventually be killed. *In Hello and Dubai, he pulls out a Glock 18 but does not use it. Category:Medal of Honor (2010) characters Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Characters Category:KIA